Your Secret
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Niou Masaharu ga pernah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di hidupnya, sampai akhirnya ada 1 hal yang menariknya perhatian. Apakah itu? WARNING: YAOI xD


HI! I am back!

Maaf ya belom sempet update yg I cant' believe I said yes padahal udh buat 2 cerita ehehe XDD

anyway minna ini, BUKAN request dr siapa siapa hanya iseng sajaa, ide tiba tiba muncul di kepala :)

Aku ingin kalian enjoy~

* * *

TITLE: Your Secret

AUTHOR: Frejahimitsu

CURRENT MUSIC: Poker Face - Megurine Luka

CURRENT MOOD: CRAZY LIKE HELL :P

* * *

Your Secret

* * *

Sekolah itu penting pasti semua tau itu kan. meskipun anak satu ini udah tau itu, tapi dia masih saja ga peduli soal hidupnya

"Oi! Niou! Bangun, jangan kau tidur di kelasku lagi" guru bermuka penuh dengan gerutan di dahi itu menatap seorang pemuda berambut silver.

"Apaan sih.." pemuda tersebut mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap guru fisika tersebut. Guru tersebut terlihat marah. Ya iyalah, itu mah pasti. Niou hanya tersenyum lebar dan guru tersebut memukul kepalanya dengan buku

"Jangan gitu lagi ya, awas kamu, nanti kukurangin poinnya loh"

"Ya pa.." guru tersebut kembali menerangkan pelajaran yang barusan di ganggu. Niou menatap ke jendela 'hari ini jadi tambah bosen deh' dia pikir. 'ingin cepat pulang'

Hari berikutnya, Niou datang ke sekolah. Ia meletakkan tasnya di samping mejanya dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Niou menatap jendela, 'apa kah hari ini akan berbeda?' Bel tak lama kemudian telah berbunyi. Semua teman temannya di kelas langsung buru buru duduk dan menunggu kedatangan guru yang mengisi pelajaran pertama.

Niou mengangkat kepalanya karena mendengar suara teman teman perempuannya pada nge-gossip tentang hal yang lumayan menarik sang 'trickster' berambut silver

"Emangnya katanya mau ada anak baru ya?"

"Katanya sih.."

"Cowok ato cewek?"

"Kayaknya cowok"

"Ganteng ga ya?"

"Entah lah, kita liat aja, hehehe"

'ohh.. ternyata mau ada murid baru' Niou jadi ga sabar melihat anak baru ini. Pastinya karena dia anak baru, lebih gampang di isengin. Yah, begitulah pikirannya yang jahat. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang masuk ke kelas. Dengan keberadaannya di kelas, semua murid diam. Termasuk Niou, dia sendiri tersenyum licik.

"Pagi semua"

"Pagi!"

"Kita akan memulai pelajaran kita, melanjutkan yang minggu lalu..."

'ah nih guru lama, mana anak barunya' Niou pikir sambil meletakkan pipinya meja.

"Tapi, sebelum itu kita akan menyambut teman baru kita terlebih dahulu... ayo, silahkan masuk"

'akhirnya!' Niou terbangun dan memperhatikan sosok seorang laki-laki yang tampangnya imut dan langsung di bicarai oleh anak anak perempuan yang duduk di belakangnya. Lelaki ini tampak lebih pendek dari dia, berambut merah, matanya besar dan memiliki warna ungu yang bagus, dia juga tampangnya _imut_. Tapi sejak melihatnya dia secara detail, senyum lembut di mukanya Niou hilang, karena melihat mukanya sang lelaki tersebut tidak pernah tampak dengan senyuman sejak dia pertama kali masuk. Tidak sama sekali. Guru tersebut, mengelus kepalanya dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi belakang kelas. Niou memperhatikannya berjalan ke belakang kelas, ia meletakkan tasnya di samping meja sama kayak si Niou tadi pagi. Guru tersebut memulai pelajaran, dengan membuka buku halaman 12.

Siang hari pulang sekolah, Niou membereskan barang barangnya, dia melihat ke murid baru tersebut dan mengetahuinya bahwa dia sudah pergi. Niou langsung buru-buru membereskan barangnya dan mencarinya. Dia lari ke belakang dan kedepan sekolah, akhirnya ketemu di dekat lapangan tennis. Pemuda berambut merah itu melihat anak anak sedang bermain tennis. Senyum kecil di mukanya Niou mulai kambuh lagi, karena melihat dia juga tersenyum.

"Kau suka tennis?" Niou menghampirinya, lelaki tersebut kaget, senyuman di mukanya hilang dan dia menoleh ke samping, tidak ingin melihat mukanya Niou

"S-suka.."

"Kenapa ga ikut tennis aja"

"Kalau masuknya nyusul bukannya susah ya?" pemuda itu sekarang melihat ke arahnya Niou

"Ga juga, apa lagi kalau kau punya teman yang ada di club tennis, kalo gitu caranya kau bisa langsung masuk" Niou tersenyum menjelaskannya, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil

"Ya benar juga, sayangnya aku ga punya teman"

"Hei! Jangan ngomong 'ga' lebih baik ga-nya di ganti dengan 'belum'"

"Ah.. iya deh, terima kasih"

"Hm.. ga masalah, ah, tadi waktu di kelas aku ga denger namamu, boleh tau siapa namamu?" pemuda tersebut tampak kaget

"Umm... a-ku.. Marui Bunta"

"Namamu lucu ya, aku Niou, Niou Masaharu, senang berkenalan denganmu" Niou mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Marui. Dengan senang hati Marui menerima tangannya Niou.

Sejak Marui datang ke sekolah hidupnya Niou yang tadinya dia pikir bosan menjadi semakin hari semakin menarik. Entah kenapa dengan Marui, Niou dapat terbuka lebar. Ia sering menceritakan masalahnya dan suka, dukanya. Tapi kalau dia pikir pikir, selalu saja Niou sendiri yang cerita, Marui tidak pernah tukeran cerita dia hanya diam dan mendengar.

"Jadi, begitulah, kadang kakakku suka aneh karena gitu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Niou melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan memandang mukanya Marui yang sedang berfikir

"Aku setuju aja deh" Jawab Marui tersenyum manis. Niou tertawa kecil, dia menghadap ke jam dan kaget! Udah jam 3 lebih!

"Ayo Marui kau akan kucoba masukkan ke tennis club" Niou menarik tangannya Marui dan menyeretnya ke arah lapangan tennis. Sampai di sana anggota tim rikkai pada ngumpul, Marui menatap mukanya mereka saja sudah gugup. Terutama pemuda yang menggunakan topi berwarna hitam itu. Marui menahan nafasnya saat Niou berhenti dan mulai bicara ke pemuda yang berambut biru.

"Namamu siapa?" pemuda yang menggunakan topi itu bertanya ke Marui dengan nada bicara yang amat sangat rendah, seram, dan lain segalanya

"Ma-Marui, Marui Bun-ta" Marui menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Dia hanya mengangguk sedikit dan pergi. Aneh, Marui pikir. Dia kembali menghadap Niou yang ternyata sudah tidak ada! Aduh Niou kemana? Marui jadi panik, karena ini pertama kalinya dia di ajak ke sampai belakang lapangan tennis gini. Marui clingak clinguk sana sini, nyari pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Hey.. Kau kok kelihatan kebingungan gitu sih?" dilihatnya pemuda itu di belakangnya, sudah menggunakan baju tennis rikkai.

"Katanya Buchou kau boleh mencoba, kalau kau mau ikut" Niou tersenyum sambil menyerahkan baju tennis itu ke Marui

"Terima kasih banyak, Niou"

XXXXXX

"Marui~! Katanya Buchou kau mainnya baik!" Niou tiba tiba muncul di depan mukanya sang pemuda berambut merah

"Ah, masa... hehe" Marui ragu ragu dengan ekspresinya

"Dia bilang kalau kau ingin, boleh saja kau masuk tim inti" Marui terkejut

"Bohong?" Niou menggelengkan kepalanya

XXXXXX

"Kenapa?" Niou bertanya dengan muka yang histeris kaget

"Karena, Ibuku bilang ngga" Niou ekspresinya drop

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau hebat waktu lawan anak anak kelas 8 kemarin" Niou jawab sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Maaf ya..."

"Ngga apa apa, nanti aku bilang ama buchou"

XXXXXX

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Marui dan Niou jadi semakin jauh dalam hal persahabatannya. Niou jadi bingung sendiri, dia ga suka melihat Marui sendirian, dan dia juga ga mau ninggalin Marui sendirian. Niou secara jujur pernah bilang ke kakaknya kalau dia, _mungkin_ suka dengan Marui. Tapi reaksi kakaknya hanya tertawa bahak bahak.

2 Hari setelah itu, Niou melihat Marui di kelas duduk sambil membaca buku, sendirian. Niou ingin tau ada apa dengannya dan menghampirinya

"Hai" Niou memulai sambil menarik kursi di sampingnya dan meletakkannya di sebrang meja Marui. Marui melihat mukanya Niou dan kembali ke bukunya

"Hai..."

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik.."

"Gimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik..."

"Begitu ya..." Niou bingung jadinya mau bicara apa. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan menatap jendela

"Indah bukan hari ini?" Marui langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Niou yang duduk di sebrang mejanya. Niou jadi bingung, 'aku salah ngomong ya?' tanpa berfikir panjang, Niou langsung mengejarnya. Meskipun dia ga tau mau pergi kemana tapi nalurinya menunjuk kamar mandi laki-laki. Jadi, secara otomatis dia mengarah ke situ. Di temuinyalah Marui sedang menangis.

"Marui?"

"*hiks hiks* Ni-Niou..?"

"Kau kenapa?" Niou sambil mengetuk pintu di ujung kamar mandi itu. Pintu itu terbanting terbuka dan ada sosok lelaki yang tiba tiba langsung memeluknya. Niou kaget, kaget _banget_.

"Kenapa kamu?"

"Aku.. harus cerita ke seseorang tentang ini..."

"Tentang apa?" tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya semakin mengkencang

"Aku anak tunggal... ga punya adik atau kakak. Ibuku sudah meninggal, ayahku nikah lagi dengan perempuan yang lebih muda" Marui masih nangis. Niou membawanya ke posisi duduk, Marui yang sambil menangis di dadanya Niou terus cerita dengan suara yang terisak isak

"Setiap kali ayah ga ada rumah, 'ibu'-ku selalu menyuruhku, dan dia tidak mengizinkanku melakukan hal hal yang kusenang. Aku juga tidak boleh ngadu dengan ayah, kalau misalnya ngadu nanti aku di pukul. Hal yang sama jika aku melawannya, atau tidak memberinya apa yang di mau" Marui mengubur mukanya di bahunya Niou. Niou mengelus punggungnya Marui

"Cup cup cup... makannya itu kau tidak ikut tennis ya?" Marui mengangguk dan tangisannya semakin keras.

"Jangan nangis...Marui. Aku akan ada di sini, aku coba bantu kamu, ok? Sekarang jang—UGH..?" tiba tiba terasa bibir hangat yang bertabrakan dengan bibirnya Niou sendiri. Matanya terbuka lebar menandakan kalau dia kaget. Sentuhan bibir itu tidak lembut seperti yang kayak di film-film, tapi lebih ke perasaan yang sedih. Marui semakin mendorong Niou ke dalam ciuman tersebut. Marui sendiri perlahan lahan membuka kancing baju kemeja yang di gunakan Niou. Niou yang masih terpengaruh dalam ciuman tersebut hanya memegang bahu Marui untuk memperlahankan aksi yang di lakukannya

"Ugghh..." Marui merengek karena Niou makin kencang menggenggam bahunya. Niou jadi curiga dan membuka kancing baju pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Mukanya Marui memerah saat Niou meraba dadanya untuk memastikan kalau ada luka. Dia turunkan kemejanya dan dan melihat bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Betapa kagetnya muka Niou saat melihat bahunya pemuda tersebut biru biru bekas luka pukulan

"Itu yang kumaksud..." Marui menjawab dengan suara yang sedih, mata tidak bertemu dengan matanya Niou. Niou bingung ingin bicara apa, dia mengubur mukanya di dada Marui

"Maaf aku tidak tau" Marui tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepalanya Niou

"Nga apa apa kok, wajar kau baru tau" Marui mengangkat mukanya Niou dan menciumnya lagi. Ciuman ini tak lama tahan, ga seperti yang sebelumnya. Niou yang memutuskannya. Niou mulai menjelajahi dada Marui yang mulus itu dengan lidahnya. Menjilati seluruh bagian dari Marui. Sampai akhirnya ke bagian pribadinya. Niou membuka resletingnya Marui dan mulai menggenggam milik temannya itu. Marui memegang bahunya Niou sampai Niou membawanya ke perasaan yang nikmat. Marui mencium dahinya sambil membuka resleting Niou.

"Marui...?"

"Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku... mau kah kau jadi seseorang itu?" Marui menatap Niou dengan tampang yang kelihatannya akan nangis lagi, selain itu tampang itu juga kelihatan sedih sekali.

"Aku akan menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati" Marui tersenyum dan mengeluarkan suara mengerang saat merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalamnya

"Ahh..." Marui memeluk Niou dengan eratnya

"Akh... Marui..." Niou makin bergerak gerak di dalam Marui. Marui makin mengeluarkan banyak suara suara yang mestinya tidak di keluarkan.

"Tak kusangka... k-kau mau melakukan seperti ini, N-Niou...nghh..." Marui bicara diantara nafas beratnya itu

"Aku yang kaget kalau kau mau, soalnya setau aku, kau tipenya pendiam" Niou mencium keningnya Marui

"Ah sokka...nghh... aku kayaknya sebentar lagi deh..." Marui sambil menarik nafas pelan pelan

"Ya... sini juga sama...ahh..."

"AKH! NIOU!" akhirnya mereka berdua merasakan kenikmatan yang tingkat tinggi. Kenikmatan yang hanya di dapatkan jika dua orang melakukannya. Marui langsung tergeletak lemas di lantai, kamar mandi

"Jangan tiduran di situ, Marui. Kan kotor" Niou memakaikan bajunya sendiri baru memakaikan seragamnya Marui. Marui dia angkat ke ruang UKS. Sampai di UKS, Niou bilang ke gurunya kalau dia tiba tiba pusing dan meninggalkannya di UKS.

Sepulang sekolah Niou menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya pulang, keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Marui berhenti dan menatap sesuatu dengan tampang yang seakan akan dia melihat setan

"Kenapa Marui?" Marui membisikkannya ke Niou. Ternyata Marui memang melihat setan, ibunya berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil telephone

"Kenapa dia jemput? Tumben maksudku" Niou menjawab, Marui menggeleng kepalanya

"Entahlah... mungkin karena tadi aku sakit dan mungkin di telp ama suster, sampai besok ya Niou"

"Tunggu, aku mau mengantarmu sampai sana" Niou menarik tangannya Marui sampai ke 'ibu'-nya. Ibunya selesai menelphone saat Niou dan Marui datang

"Hallo sayang! Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?" Ibunya menggenggem bahunya Marui yang terluka. Marui merengek terhadap sentuhan Ibunya itu

"B-baik"

"Temanmu?" Ibunya tersenyum ke arah Niou. Tapi, Niou melihatnya dengan tampang yang jijik

"Iya, salam kenal, tante, aku Masaharu Niou" Niou mengulurkan tangannya dan salaman dengan ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum 'sok' manis. Ibunya basa basi soal senangnya bertemu dengan temannya Marui dan segala macam. Marui masih merasakan sakitnya saat di genggam bahunya. Akhirnya, sang Ibu berkeputusan untuk pamit. Marui di dorong ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu hilang dari pandangan Niou.

XXXXXX

Beberapa minggu kemudian setelah kejadian itu, Marui belum pernah masuk sekolah lagi. Dia juga ga ngangkat kalau Niou telephone dan tidak balas kalau Niou SMS. Niou khawatir, tapi dia ga tau rumahnya Marui. Mau di samperin juga ga bisa caranya. Niou meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan tertidur. Beberapa hari kemudian, Niou dapat kabar bahwa Marui pindah keluar kota. Alasannya kenapa juga dia ga tau. Apa mungkin karena, ibunya tau kalau Niou tau soal keluarga mereka? Maka dari itu Marui langsung di pindahkan?

END

* * *

Maaf pasti kalian semua penasaran? I guess so, ahaha XDD

maybe, just maybe ada next sequelnya ehehe

kalo aku niat mungkin aku buat, kalau ngga ya ngga ahaha

Minna danke untuk Read semoga Review

~Douzo~

Xoxo, Freja


End file.
